The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
With the recent advent of various video services in the Internet environment, the demand for high-definition live broadcasting is gradually increasing. In addition, various attempts to provide such video services in a live streaming manner are made in these days.
Streaming refers to the transmission of content, such as video or audio, from a server to a client's terminal over a network such as the Internet. Since data is processed as if water is flowing, it is called streaming. The server divides the data into a plurality of packets to be delivered to the client, and the client collects such packets received from the server, restores the packets to their original form, and plays them. At this time, playback and packet reception occur simultaneously. A series of related packets is called a stream, and a set of such packets is called streaming data.
However, typical streaming data services have a problem of hardly providing an additional service based on streaming data since it is difficult to perform the analysis and access control for the streaming data delivered from a server to a terminal.
Meanwhile, MPEG-2 TS (Transport System) has been used mainly for media transmission in various industrial fields such as terrestrial and satellite digital broadcasting, DMB, and IPTV after standardization. In recent years, the fields of MPEG-2 TS have been expanded to media storage in digital video cameras and Blu-ray devices. However, the recent network environment is rapidly changing, and new requirements such as multimedia transmission technique in various heterogeneous network environments are required. Accordingly, a new technology standard for providing a variety of contents and services in various sophisticated network environments is now needed, and thus MMT (MPEG Media Transport) technology is being developed.